A number of electrical devices, particularly electrical devices used in commercial and industrial applications, receive power from sources through conductors. Specifically, conductors are electrically and mechanically coupled to a power source at one end and the electrical device at the other end. In such a case, a number of problems can arise at the connection point between the conductor and the electrical device. For example, the termination point between the conductor and the electrical device can overheat, causing damage to the conductor, the electrical device, and/or any nearby equipment.
A termination point between the conductor and the electrical device can overheat even more when the termination point becomes loose. Thermal cycling of the termination can cause the termination to loosen. In addition, or in the alternative, a loose termination point can be caused by one or more of a number of other factors, including but not limited to inadequate tightening and vibrations. Other conditions can also cause overheating of a termination. For example, corrosion of the termination can increase the contact resistance of the termination. As a result, the termination, even if tightly connected, can overheat. A loose termination point, corrosion, and/or other conditions that cause overheating can cause any of a number of fault conditions. For example, a loose termination can lead to arcing of electric current, which can lead to an explosion. If an explosion occurs, the safety of personnel and equipment can be compromised, even if the explosion occurs in an electrical enclosure.